<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way Back When or Trips Down Memory Lane by B01L3D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765611">Way Back When or Trips Down Memory Lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B01L3D/pseuds/B01L3D'>B01L3D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Past and Present [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B01L3D/pseuds/B01L3D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These stories are directly tied to my main fic Am I Alone Again? I tried to fit these in along with the main story but they take way to much time off of writing the main story so they will all be transported here! The main story will continue as scheduled!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Past and Present [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's All Down Hill From Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, so yea its been a hot month since I was last seen outside of my domain and I blame it all on school and my 21 page History paper anyway I'm back and I've made the decision to move all current and future WBW's here cuz as stated in the summary takes to much time off of writing the main story. Chapters of the main story are my focus and therefore will come out faster than that of these but I'll try and not fall too far behind! Thank you all for reading and understanding and I hope you enjoy where I take this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1/3</p><p>Ren Amamiya boarded the train to Aoyama looking forward to talking to Sumire after school, it felt nice to have something to look forward too, especially now of all times. Hopping off the train and heading to class Ren sat at his desk as he did for the past year, but now it felt empty, no annoying cat, no friends aside from Sumire, it felt depressing. 'This is starting to remind me of back then,' and just like that, he drifted off into memory. Ren Amamiya was always alone, for as long as he can remember he's always been alone, even back in his home town he didn't have any friends. He just kind of knew everyone and everyone just kind of knew him it was a little sad even he had to admit it but it didn't bother him. His parents he felt never really liked him as they were always looking for an excuse to get him out of the house and not in a nice way. When he got into trouble they made him spend the rest of the day outside he couldn't even come in for food, money, or even sleep. So he'd walk down to the local park and sleep in one of the trees and hopefully they'd let him in the next morning. </p><p>He vividly remembered the first time this had happened he was only about 7 or 8, "Please! Please let me back in! I'm sorry, I-I'll do better!" he choked back a sob as his cries fell on deaf ears. 'I didn't want to live with them anymore, all they did was <em> leave me alone,  </em>I was scared, I was a kid goddammit! So why? Why did they abandon me like that? Why does everyone I care about leave!' Ren was hyperventilating but didn't attract the rest of the class somehow, yet he forced himself to remember more. He didn't know why, it was as if something was forcing him to remember, but why? Why the painful ones? What he didn't expect was a voice to respond, ' <strong><em>BECAUSE PAINFUL MEMORIES ARE THE ONLY MEMORIES YOU HAVE. </em></strong>'  Ren gripped his head as it fell onto his desk, Magatsu-Arsene forcing him to remember more.</p><p>He was about 9 now, not that it made a difference as his father smacked him across the face for interrupting him as he was trying to defend himself. The pain burned into his face as tears flew from his eyes, he was speechless due to the pain, it felt as though someone grabbed his right cheek and threw it on a lit stove. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT ME! IS THIS ALL YOU WANT TO BE?! A PAIN IN MY ASS?!" All Ren could do was cower in fear hugging his knees and burying his face into them as he cried, it wasn't him, he didn't do it. 'I never touched that kid he was lying! Why couldn't he just believe me! Why put me through even more pain! All I tried to do was defend myself, is that so wrong?' Ren's mother came into view, sharp eyes cut through his gaze, and made him want to scream he felt trapped and alone like nothing he did mattered. </p><p>"Get out." only two words but by now Ren knew what she meant as he grabbed his shoes and was promptly kicked out the door as he wandered the streets of the town. His face still burned as tears fell, Ren Amamiya walked to the park, crying, afraid, hungry, and alone. Did he love them? Not even he knew as he climbed a tree and tried to sleep as he didn't know when he'd be able to return, but this is Ren Amamiya so sleep never came. </p><p>Ren inhaled a sharp gasp as he returned to the present, just as he did tears fell once more and still rest of the class was oblivious to his situation as if he were invisible. "Please... Please make it stop, no more please...?" He was hopeful, hopeful that he wouldn't have to do this again, relive those moments again. Of course, as soon as he had closed his mouth his new "friend" answered back, ' <strong><em>NOT YET YOUNG TRICKSTER, YOU HAVEN'T ESCAPED YOUR PAST AND YOU NEVER WILL. </em></strong>' Arsene laughed and laughed as another sharp pain crossed his mind and he began to remember once more.</p><p>He was now 15 any love he had for his parents had died long ago he could care less if anything ever happened to them, he kind of wished something did. Looking at Ren now and when he was 10 you could immediately tell something was wrong, his face once happy and full of life now replaced by the look of someone who had died 111 times. He never showed emotion more than his neutral gaze even when he was happy, when he cried he still had the same face. He didn't communicate with his parents if it wasn't necessary, as if they were strangers and honestly he never felt better. His once classmates over time became friends, actual friends that wouldn't leave him(or so he thought) and it made him happier than he'd ever been before, not that his face showed it. Finally at long last Ren Amamiya wouldn't be alone anymore, never again for he had found his sanctuary. Little did he know that was all about to change overnight, and there was nothing he could've done about it, and once again Ren Amamiya would be left alone. </p><p>Ren had gotten caught up at school talking to his teachers about the study material for his exams as he didn't want his parents breathing down his neck. Looking out at the night sky as he headed home he decided to take a shortcut instead of the usual way, little did he know this decision changed life as he knew it. It started fine as he walked home without a sound but as he got further and further down the path he could make out what seemed to be a woman calling for help. Ren continued to walk albeit at a faster pace and low and behold a drunk man was trying to force himself onto a woman. Ren tried to help her but turns out this drunk man was a high-ranking government official and in one threat made the woman lie to the police to make it seem that he was the rapist. The look in she had in her eye when she whispered her condolences was not a look of sorrow but that of pity, he  <em>hated </em> that look. For the first time in 5 years an emotion rose to his face, Ren Amamiya was beyond furious, so much so the officers felt uneased as he stared down the man who caused this. </p><p>In little less than a month, Ren Amamiya was summoned to a rigged court trial where he was charged with aggravated assault and attempted rape. With no way to fight back, Ren Amamiya was sentenced to a year's probation due to being a minor and was told to pack immediately. When arriving home his parents wouldn't even look his way much less believe him they had already abandoned him and to be honest he was glad. He knew his friends would believe him, they just had to! They knew the type of person he was they wouldn't leave him right? RIGHT? The following day was the worst day of his life, his last day at school with little to no surprise was brutal. Who he thought were his friends abandoned him without a second thought, not even trying to ask if it was true. Throughout the day things were thrown at him whether it was lunch, scissors, trash, and even rocks he got hit by it all. After school Ren Amamiya picked up his suitcase and left, as he walked towards the station and prepared to head to Tokyo to begin his sentence, he began to cry. Just as if it were all a cruel dream Ren Amamiya was once again alone... Again, the bonds of trust in his heart shattered as something within his heart began to form.</p><p> Ren snapped back for the final time, he excused himself to the bathroom as he began to shake violently and began sobbing. "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Ren wanted to scream as he punched the wall forcefully his knuckles beginning to bleed. "WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOWING ME THESE THINGS!" Just as it was before Arsene responded, ' <strong><em>I SHOW YOU THESE "THINGS" AS YOU CALL THEM TO HELP US GROW STRONGER! </em></strong>' Ren hesitated before he asked what he meant, ' <strong><em>THE MORE PAIN AND SORROW IN YOUR HEART THE STRONGER WE GROW. </em></strong>' Ren began to think and sure enough, Magatsu-Arsene appeared to be telling the truth as he did feel stronger than he did when he awoke to this power. ' <strong><em>YOU CAN FEEL IT CAN'T YOU? YOUR BONDS ARE CLOSED OFF I'M YOUR ONLY OPTION. </em></strong><em>'  </em>The voice began to laugh once more as the bell rang, Ren calmed himself down and prepared to talk to Sumire. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Starting Line/Down Goes the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1/6</p><p>Ren woke up in the middle of the night, something that has been happening a lot lately, he usually pinned it as insomnia but now he was beginning to wonder what  <em>else </em> was wrong with him. He remained there sitting up in his "bed" pondering an answer in hopes of finding a solution, out of the blue a shrill demonic voice burst into his mind making him clutch his head in pain. " <strong><em>Trickster... Thou should have known by now that It is I that keeps thou awake in these passing hours, the manifestation of who thou believes himself to be, for I am thou, thou art I . </em></strong>" Ren's eyes narrowed finally getting the answer he pondered but chose to stay silent, having a feeling that what Magatsu-Arsene had to say was important. " <strong><em>Time is of the essence Trickster... With thy recent display of strength and technique in thy previous battle, I have deemed thee worthy of an improvement to my power, thou should already know what to expect. </em></strong> "</p><p>Ren's eyes widened in fear, he didn't want to revisit old memories especially because he knows who they will contain. He knew these little trips gave him power but at what cost? He's become a drunkard and has closed off his remaining bonds one by one fighting the thieves that caused him this anguish, he could barely sleep, always felt guilty lying to Sumire about his health, and most of all no matter who he was with the second he got back he would always feel alone. So maybe he should cut him some slack, maybe just maybe Ren Amamiya deserved to have peace every night as if he wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders for the  <strong>SECOND TIME </strong>. 'Being a wildcard sucks it always means you'd find yourself in the shittiest situations possible and having to think or fight your way through but for what?! For you to go deeper and do it again? To change things you don't even fully understand? To watch those who grow close to you get hurt or die? What was the fucking point? Why shouldn't I just end it all right now?! Ren looked at the support beam and chair he'd use for training with a different look, he could end it all right here, no more pain, no more suffering, just a rope could end all of his problems right here and now. But that was the cowards way out... Ren Amamiya was many things, he was a problem child, he had anger issues, an alcohol addiction, he was scared, but he was no coward. He faced problems head-on no matter the issue, he did before with Yaldabaoth and he'd do it again now, Magatsu-Arsene howled in agreement. Ren walked down the steps brought out some drinks and began drinking he called for Magatsu-Arsene in his mind, 'Okay bring out the memories.'</p><p>" <strong><em>THY WISH IS MY COMMAND TRICKSTER </em></strong> " The persona was howling in distorted laughter as his mind became muddled and he was sent back.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>April-May</em>
</p><p>Ren was scared, confused, and alone not once in his life did he believe that a person could be discarded and loathed in such a short amount of time but apparently, he defied all expectations, he had no money, no goodbye, no love, and of course he was alone. Where he was going he had no idea, all he knew is that this was going to be a long, long year. He stepped off the train and proceeded to what was known as the "Shibuya Square" along with the pain of the ass that was his probation, as a country boy he was now going to have to navigate a fucking city... Terrific. When this was all said and done he would just go back to his uncaring, disconnected, abusive, sad excuse of parents, it was just a matter of behaving and surviving the year, with his luck this "Sojiro Sakura" would just be another asshole. Arriving at the cafe after learning about its existence(thanks map!), Ren decided he should introduce himself most adequately as to not seem like a complete lost cause. </p><p>"Good Morning Sakura-san, My name is Ren Amamiya thank you for taking me in for the year." </p><p>"So your the fuck up huh? I was wondering what kind of delinquent I'd get but your it?" Sojiro gave him a questioning look as if he was gauging how much of a threat he could be, this disturbed Ren on many levels. 'I knew it, just another asshole, this should be a fun year.' </p><p>"Anyway, come with me so I can show you to your room." He motioned with his head for Ren to follow, but now was Ren's turn to look at him confused as Sojiro continued towards the stairs. </p><p>"What are you slow? I said to follow me!" Sojiro once again turned his back and Ren began to walk, little did Ren know the horror that awaited him at the top of the stairs. Ren looked at the attic in disgust spiders and their respective webs lined the ceiling and corners, dust was evident throughout the room and best of all his "bed" is a flat mattress on top of a couple of crates. "You look like you wanna say something." Sojiro again looked at him a glare pointed directly at Ren, 'You look like you wanna say something. Yea. No shit the place looks like a fucking sty.' </p><p>"It's big..." Ren held back every bit of venom in his voice but Sojiro could still hear the pain in his tone, scoffing and heading back down the stairs Sojiro leaves Ren with one final message.</p><p>"It's on you to clean it up just so you know." Ren just stood there dumbfounded, he didn't understand what exactly did he do to deserve this, was protecting a woman from rape such a bad thing? As the night went on Ren cleaned and cleaned and eventually sleep found him. Waking up in a blue room was a first for Ren, being in restraints unfortunately was not, going into panic mode he shook his wrists and slammed them into the wall repeatedly in an attempt to break free. Until a large metal bang was heard from behind, Ren jumped and almost screamed as he turned around and what awaited him was... Two little girls? Seriously where the fuck was he? If this was Sojiro's idea of a prank then he wasn't opposed to the idea of going to juvenile hall for real this time. </p><p>"Umm sorry girls but I'm not into... Whatever the fuck this is." He tried for a winning smile but the girls were not amused they walked toward his little cell as he took a step back. </p><p>"Quiet Inmate! The Master wishes to speak to you so stand up straight!" To avoid being hit by a metal rod encased in fucking lightning! Ren did as he was told, the room slowly lit up the sounds of a piano was now clear through his mind and the lights revealed an old man with a ridiculously large nose. Dream? Oh, yea and this was the weirdest one yet, the man was slouched on a mahogany desk as his fingers tapped against it his bloodshot eyes and unnerving grin creeped Ren out. </p><p>" <strong><span class="u">Welcome Trickster, to the Velvet Room my name is Igor and I am the master of this place. </span></strong>" Igor's deep voice sent chills down Ren's spine as he became even more unnerved. </p><p>"The Velvet Room? What is this some kinda fancy juvenile center?" Ren was now very confused.</p><p>" <strong><span class="u">The Velvet Room is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter, this room takes the shape of one's own heart and for it to appear as such means you are a prisoner of fate. </span></strong>" Igor's deep laugh cut through the room as Ren struggled to grasp whatever the hell this man is saying.  <strong><span class="u">"I called you here to rehabilitate you to face the coming ruin, I believe you have the power to conduct such a feat."</span></strong></p><p>"Power what power?" As soon as Ren finished an alarm blared through the room once again making Ren jump as he turned back to the old man.</p><p><strong><span class="u">"I am afraid our time for today is up... I will explain everything else at a later date, but as for right now farewell Trickster..." </span></strong> Ren's mind faded and awoke as sunlight peered through Leblanc's attic window, he got dressed in his new school uniform and left with Sojiro so he could be introduced to his new school. After some verbal harassment, some glares, and minimal instructions Ren returned to Leblanc and slept early to make his first day of school. Getting on to the train the next morning was no easy task after getting lost 4 times and bumping into an absurd amount of people he finally found the Ginza line and hopped on the train. Riding the train he noticed a cute red-haired girl with an even cuter red ribbon, maybe further down the line he'd try his chances. Ren realized that was a horrible idea and that she would probably leave him the second she found out about his past, heartbroken once again. The redhead tried to give her seat to a nice old lady, but some jackass took the seat instead, he saw the sad look on the girl's face and figured enough was enough as he walked over. </p><p>"Want me to  <em>wake  </em>him up?" Ren's face was serious while giving a glare to the man who had the audacity to "fall asleep", however, the girl only smiled at him.</p><p>"No that won't be necessary." Ren shrugged and figured he did what he could as he walked back to his spot on the train as it arrived at their destination. It began to rain as Ren ran down the sidewalk catching his breath under the awning of a store as he looked up he noticed a dazzling blonde girl and that alone left him speechless, she looked at him and smiled as she plucked a cherry blossom petal out of his hair. 'Holy- are all Shujin girls attractive or is my luck turning out for the better?' Ren began to ponder his question as a blue car rolled down its windows, a square chin shaped man asked them if they needed a ride, Ren declined but the blonde girl got in as they drove off.</p><p>"KAMOSHIDA YOU DAMN PERVERT!" A blonde boy no older than he was shouted at the top of his lungs to the car that just left.</p><p>"Pervert?" Oh, fuck did he just make a mistake? Did he just let that pretty girl get in a car with a pedophile? Son of a bitch. </p><p>"Damn that perverted teacher, jackass thinks he's like the king of a castle..." The boy kept rambling until he finally noticed that Ren was there. "What?! You gonna rat me out to Kamoshida?!" he could tell this boy didn't like whoever the fuck Kamoshida was.</p><p>"I'm no snitch buddy." His statement put the other boy at ease as they continued to walk to school but unbeknownst to them, the world around them began to shift. The school became a castle much to the boys' surprise and they were immediately knocked unconscious and thrown into a jail cell. </p><p>"Hey, you awake?" The blonde boy gently shook Ren as he stood up and realized that it wasn't some sort of dream. </p><p>"Yea I'm good thanks..."</p><p>"Ryuji."</p><p>"I'm Ren." It felt nice to have a sense of familiarity again, not knowing anyone was starting to eat at him. The two boys grinned at each other before hearing footsteps, multiple ones at that they turn around and see the Kamoshida surrounded by 3 knights. The knights unlock the cell and Kamoshida orders them to kill Ryuji, that's when the craziest thing that will ever happen to Ren happens, he shakes uncontrollably as a domino mask appears on his face. </p><p>
  <em>What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you forsaking him to save yourself?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Death awaits him if you do nothing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was your previous decision a mistake then</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Very well... I have heeded your resolve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vow to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am thou, thou art I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thou art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Call upon my name and release thy rage!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all thine own, though thou be chained to hell itself!</em>
</p><p>Winds roared around Ren as he gripped the mask and began to tear it off his face blood splattering everywhere as he yelled in pain, however, his mind told him to keep ripping and to not stop until its completely off. The wind slowly became blue flames and the flames slowly engulfed his body as his face began to morph into that of a demon, his clothes changing into a black 3 tail trench coat. The flames slowly separated from his body forming a new entity, what looked to be a demon wearing mostly red and wearing a top hat. </p><p>"Come to me Arsene!" Ren's mouth turned into a grin, his face struck fear into Kamoshida as he hid behind his armored soldiers. After a long battle and some running around Ren and Ryuji encounter a strange cat locked in a lonely cell.</p><p>"Hey frizzy-hair, blondie help me out here will you?" The creature pleaded to them, however, the boys were wary not wanting to set loose a potential enemy. "You wanna get out of here, right? If so let me out I know where the exit is!"</p><p>"Hell no! You look like some kind of monster cat! How do we know you can be trusted?" Ryuji brought up a fair point, they were in a castle in the middle of modern-day Japan, and apparently, Ren had fucking superpowers.</p><p>"You idiot! If I was an enemy why would I be locked up?" Ren had to agree that the cat made an even fairer point than his blonde classmate. </p><p>"Ok we'll let you out but if you have to lead us to the exit, try anything and I won't hesitate to use my newfound power to send you to hell." Ren turned his face into a scowl to get his point across, if the fear on the creature's and Ryuji's faces were any indication he would say it worked. </p><p>"R-right! See I knew you were smart frizzy-hair! Unlike a certain blonde monkey!" The creature glared at Ryuji for assuming he was an enemy. "By the way the name is Morgana, it would do you good to remember it." Ren internally groaned, Morgana was so full of himself it hurt Ren on a mental level.</p><p>"I'm Ren and that's Ryuji, so now for the love of God can we just leave?!" Morgana went on ahead while Ren and Ryuji trailed eventually making it out of the palace. Of course with Ryuji being unable to shut up and leading them to be questioned by police, they finally made it to school... Half a day late. When Ren gets back to Leblanc he gets an earful from Sojiro and decides to call it a night to not further anger his piece of shit guardian. School the next morning was one of the worst days Ren has ever seen his supposed to be "secret" record got leaked and the rumors spread like wildfire. At this point, Ren gave up any attempts to make friends as he stood no chance as people ran from him as if he had the plague, well it wasn't like Ren wanted friends anyway if all they did was leave. After school Ren and Ryuji went back to the castle where unexpectedly Ryuji gained his persona and was able to fight alongside Ren and Morgana. The former track team star officially became Ren's first official bond, and Ren couldn't be happier but he still felt empty no matter how many times he tried to console himself. The volleyball rally the following day didn't make things much better, they made it worse.</p><p>"Ewww, it's  <em>him... </em>" </p><p>"SHHH, he might hear you! I don't wanna die!" </p><p>"He's the  <em>criminal? </em> Looks like a total pushover to me!"</p><p>"Oh shit, it's that guy!" </p><p>"Why would our school accept a  <em>dirty criminal like him?  </em>" </p><p>'Shut up, shut up, shut up, shutupshutupshutup, SHUT UP!' They know nothing! NOTHING! I hate this school more than anything, all they know how to do is run their mouth's! I wouldn't mind killing them or see a few go missing one by one, in fact, I think I would be doing Japan some good. 'They're just like everyone back home, they don't listen, they just judge you by their own distorted knowledge and then spread rumors until your life becomes hell. They turn everyone against you and soon enough people leave, they leave and never associate with you ever again.' This is the harsh reality Ren has been subjected to he just needs to learn to accept it, he hates it more than anything this is  <strong>wrong  </strong>and he knows it. Ryuji has been sitting there for a while now, concern evident on his face. </p><p>"Rumors right?" Ren's eyes widened. "They can be a pain in the ass, trust me I know before you came along it's usually me in these rumors." Ren looked at Ryuji shock evident in his expression as Ryuji gave him a look of understanding. "It's okay man I get it, but you have to be strong." Ren's eyes started to tear up he couldn't remember the last time... Someone actually cared about what he felt, and the fact that this someone knew his pain was mind-blowing. "Wh-Whoa! Dude are you ok?!" Maybe Tokyo wasn't so bad after all? Maybe he could be happy here with his one friend and maybe more if he was luckier than he already was. He wouldn't leave, right? He was a real friend right? Ren felt a tear run down his cheek as he wiped it away, composing himself before responding. </p><p>"Y-Yea, just great..." ]</p><p>"Hey... You don't have to hide it ok? If you need someone to talk to I'll listen that good for you? We're friends right?" Ren broke, he excused himself to the bathroom where he cried. He had a friend, a friend that would listen to his every concern and someone he could rely on. The next day Morgana came to the real world and with him a proposition, he explained that they could make Kamoshida admit his crimes if they took the treasure that resided in his palace. However, there was a catch, if they messed up Kamoshida could suffer a mental shutdown and die. They saw this as too big a risk and decided on another solution. Ren was wrong oh so wrong, Shujin Academy was hell on Earth he didn't expect to witness a suicide attempt on his 5th day but that was what happened. Shiho Suzui fell from the roof and it  <strong>destroyed  </strong>Ren, he wanted to do the same thing from his own school roof but ultimately deciding against it. It was safe to say Ren lost his shit when he learned that Kamoshida had  <strong>raped  </strong>and abused a student to the point of attempted suicide. He was even more shocked to find out that mostly none of the teachers cared as they twiddled their thumbs as paramedics arrived at the scene. So when he saw Mishima run away he knew that little bitch knew something and boy was he going to make him talk and of course Ryuji followed.</p><p>"I-I swear I don't know-"</p><p>"BULLSHIT MISHIMA! DON'T ACT LIKE WE JUST DIDN'T SEE YOU RUN!" </p><p>"I don-" Ren slams the locker with force.</p><p>"MISHIMA GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!"</p><p>"PLEASE I SWEA-" A punch landed right next to Mishima's head from a furious Ren.</p><p>"MAYBE THIS IS WHY HE BEATS ON YOU! CAUSE YOUR SUCH A FUCKING BITCH! THIS IS REAL MISHIMA, THIS MAN IS RAPING PEOPLE AND I WANT TO HELP! So please... please say something anything." Ren broke down once again.</p><p>"Come on man we won't say anything about you, he won't even know," Ryuji added hoping to convince Mishima to give them something.</p><p>"Fine, what you say is true Kamoshida does do those things." Ren's eyes go wide once more as he and Ryuji bolt up the stairs to confront Kamoshida. It didn't go well it ended in a punch in the stomach for Ren and expulsion for the both of them at the next board meeting. With this in mind, Ren and Ryuji had no other choice but to accept Morgana's proposition and attempt to steal the treasure. What they didn't know was Ann Takamaki was behind them waiting for them to stop speaking so she could help too. After what happened with Shiho she wanted Kamoshida's downfall more than anyone.</p><p>"T-Takamaki?!" Getting caught off guard Ryuji couldn't help but yelp out the girl's name.</p><p>"I want to help too! I have to get revenge for Shiho!" The look in her eyes was fierce but the girl didn't seem to be in her right mind her actions and words were all driven by anger, Ren knew that feeling all too well it's what landed him in this situation. Once again Ren Amamiya had failed to stop another sexual assault and once again the man who committed the act was going to get away. This drove Ren insane he wasn't going to let this happen, much less affect his friend who was already sacrificing a lot. </p><p>"HEL-" Ryuji began to shout at her but Ren held his hand as a signal to stop, Ryuji looked at him puzzled.</p><p>"Welcome aboard" Ren held out his hand as the blonde girl took it.</p><p>"Wh- Ren what the hell?! That place is too dangerous for her!" Ryuji seemed serious but Ren was trying to scare her away he couldn't tell his partner just yet. </p><p>"I have to agree with Ryuji, Ren this is a stupid idea she could be hurt or killed!" Morgana was serious as well but Ren knew what he was doing after he was finished she would have no desire to come along.  </p><p>"Listen, Ann, when we go in you stay close to me at all times! No excuses, you wanted to come so bad? Fine. You will be under my supervision understand got it? What I say goes, unless of course, you want to die." Ren's eyes were narrowed, Ann could tell the boy was deadly serious. Everyone noticed the area's temperature seemed to drop several degrees, Ann was stuck she was scared of him to the point where she couldn't move the fire in her eyes was gone.</p><p>"I-I understand." </p><p>"Good, your free to leave I will contact you when we decide to move out. Oh, and before I forget if shit hits the fan you run and don't look back I don't care if Ryuji and I are on our deathbeds you keep running got it." Ren's eyes tore an answer out of her, if she wasn't scared now she sure as hell was now. She started quaking questioning her decisions Ren smirked his plan was working just a little further and everything would be a done deal. "Ryuji and I are willing to risk our lives in there so you should be too, I should also mention what you might find might be a little traumatic." Ann didn't say anything but the look in her eyes was enough to let him know that he'd succeeded. She ran quickly after their little discussion still a little shaky, as Ryuji stood there with a look in his eyes Ren qualified as rage.</p><p>"REN WHAT THE HELL!" Ryuji was furious, Ren of course expected this.</p><p>"Ryuji calm down, it was a scare tactic it was meant to discourage her." Ryuji's eyes widened and let him go.</p><p>"W-What?!" </p><p>"I would never encourage her to come with us." Ren was confident that it had worked and Ryuji looked like he was beginning to understand so by the time school ended they were ready to go. What made Ren ecstatic was that Ann was nowhere to be found he gave himself a celebratory pat on the back as they headed in. It was all going well until the soldiers seemed to be on high alert for no apparent reason they were talking about a princess? They sent Morgana in to investigate further what he came back with did not please Joker in the slightest and earned him a punch on the shoulder from Skull. They can hear Ann shouting from a mile away so tracking her was not difficult but what did surprise him was the lack of enemies only 3 guards seemed to guard the room. Ann awakens to her persona much to everyone's surprise but that meant they had to leave wasting a day of infiltration but gaining an ally. The next day runs much smoother with infiltration going just as planned the thieves secure a route to the treasure. </p><p>"All that's left now is the calling card!" Morgana seemed very pleased about taking the treasure much to everyone's confusion. </p><p>"OH! Can I write it?! Please, Joker?! I have a million things I wanna say to the bastard!" Ryuji was obviously excited as he was pretty much jumping in his seat, Ren didn't blame him he was finally taking down the person that caused his suffering.</p><p>"Don't make it obvious who's writing dumbass!" Ann looked like she had about enough of Ryuji's foolishness but decided to warn him anyway.</p><p>"I know! I know!" Ryuji only answered to get Ann off his back, Ren was sure he had no idea what Ann just said. Ren decided to leave the calling card with Ryuji as he had to prep the gear and medicine they were going to take with them. Kamoshida was not very happy seeing the calling the thieves had left for him, the card itself was... Passable but it did its job. Afterschool everyone's blood was pumping for the fact that Kamoshida's reign was set to end shortly and no one was none the wiser. They quickly made their way up the castle and to the throne room where suspiciously there were no guards. This put Joker on edge but decided not to say anything in case there was nothing there and he was just being delusional. The treasure was bigger than they expected but it wasn't something they couldn't handle.</p><p>"Go! Go! Let's Go! Kamoshida!" Those words were the only ones needed to be spoken to put their entire heist to a standstill. Shadow Kamoshida leaped from the balcony using a volleyball to knock down the enormous crown that rested in their hands, what annoyed Ren, even more, was when he made the crown shrink to normal size. After a short confrontation the real battle began, Kamoshida wasn't pulling any punches this time as he used a golden fork to stab at Joker as he drew his knife in an attempt to deflect the blade with no such luck as it overpowered him and sent him flying. Skull wasn't having much better luck as he put up his guard just as Kamoshida swung his knife barely being able to take the hit Skull flashed in and out of consciousness before forcing himself on one knee. Mona was able to get through as Kamoshida was occupied with his attention on the others slashing his waist with his sword making the demon bleed. Panther used this chance to hit Kamoshida with a fire spell making the demon grunt in pain. </p><p>Joker back on his feet rushed down the enemy dodging the knife and rolling under the fork before closing in and thrusting his knife into the demon's chest. He held the knife and started pulling it as he ran dragging the knife the was still in the demon's skin making a massive gash as it howled in pain. The thieves stopped moving and just stared Joker was covered in blood but he wasn't stopping he was only going faster. Kamoshida's attention was only on him as he perfectly dodged each attack and climbed the demon's body stabbing him in the eye and letting gravity pull him down as the knife cut through the skin. Ren's eyes were pure red he moved like an animal out of control his pupils thin and focused as he paid attention only to the threat in front of him, no longer giving orders. The thieves were scared of him he wasn't responding to his code name or even his real name, he just kept going he was out of control. </p><p>Ren paid them no mind he had to keep going he couldn't let this one get away! Not again. He had to make sure the demon of lust was begging for mercy just like his victims, he wanted to tear this castle down with his own two hands. Joker kept fighting grabbing his knife and using it like it was his birthright he once again dodged the swing of desperation and rushed in once more and tore through the demon's chest. He landed and rolled to the side to avoid the volleyballs being sent his way as his knife and Kamoshida's knife clashed with one another. Arsene's strength granted him what he needed to push the knife away and turned to once again drive the knife through the wrist of his attacker. He pulled out his gun and unloaded it onto its hand making it drop the knife, his friends were telling him to stop but he didn't want to. Something was calling for this bloodshed something he didn't recognize but felt familiar all the same, he didn't care it granted him power, and right now that was all he needed. </p><p>Kamoshida had enough he knew he wasn't going to win this battle, he returned to his original size and held up his hands as he surrendered. Joker kicked him into a wall, Kamoshida fading in and out of consciousness as the thieves snapped out of their stupor and held Joker back as he tried to attack once more. </p><p>"JOKER! THAT'S IT HE LOST, PLEASE STOP THIS!" Ann begged and pleaded for him to stop, slowly he calmed down and everyone was relieved as Joker stood up straight. No one noticed but all the blood that had gotten on Joker was gone without a trace as though he's never been injured or even hit. Kamoshida at up with only one bloody eye half open and stared at Joker unable to say a single word, Joker walked up to him and pulled out his gun much to the thieves alarm. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Go back to your true self and admit your crimes, your reign of terror ends here Kamoshida." Ren was silent after that as Kamoshida nodded and began to fade away. The castle started trembling as tremors made their way to the throne room as Mona signaled for the team to escape treasure in hand. Barely making it out Ann and Ryuji went home for the day immediately after as Ren and Morgana began their walk to the station and back to Leblanc. Ren noticed after the heist and what should've been a huge celebration, no one felt like talking or celebrating however he just brushed it aside unaware of their fear of him.</p><hr/><p>1/6</p><p>" <strong><em>Well done Trickster, it seems as though you have completed another journey therefore more of my power shall be available for you to use. </em></strong>" Magatsu-Arsene grinned madly as Ren was focused on keeping himself upright. The persona laughed once more before leaving Ren to his thoughts as he always did. Ren stared at the clock in bewilderment as it was now three in the morning, Ren stared at the bottles of liquor next to him, 'What would Sumi say if she saw this? Would she even say anything at all? Or would she just leave?' Ren made his way up the stairs and laid in his bed. 'This is the last time sleeping in this hellhole, Today I look for someplace new with Sumi...' Ren smiled warmly at that, he knew he loved her but did she love him? He was scared to ask, to destroy what they had built... He would ask eventually just not now, but he wanted to he wanted to so bad but he just can't bring himself to do it. He was afraid of what she would do when she found his little "issue" he hated lying to her but he needed to, it's bad enough that Akechi knows. With those thoughts in mind, Ren Amamiya drifted into sleep.</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em>Magatsu-Arsene(</em> </span>
  <em>LVL UP!)</em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>St:140</p><p>Ma:140</p><p>En:140</p><p>Ag:140</p><p>Lk:0 </p><p>
  <em>Trait still unknown...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>